A Million Dreams
by Kaede-Hime
Summary: "Puesto que quizá, y solo quizá ello les permita crear un millón de sueños juntos" One-shot [GrUvia] -Este fic Participa en el evento: "Cita memorable" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction.-


Okay se que esto suena super trillado pero bueno creo que esta historia tenía que subirla si o si, pero tenia mis dudas de si quedaría bonita. Llevaba un tiempo sin escribir de ellos pero me estoy proponiendo a hacerlo mas seguido.

 _ **¿De donde surgió esta historia?** _La verdad surgió de dos factores: El primero fue gracias a una actividad en un grupo de facebook, y me dije porque no. La segunda es porque la idea de una cita en un albergue de perros siempre ha sido algo que tenía en mente y que en algún momento buscaba plasmar en algún escrito. Ya el titulo vendría de (otra vez) una canción de The Greatest Showman: **_A Million Dreams_** que como dije en una ocasión la película ¡Me encantó! y sentí que para esta ocasión la canción quedaba a la perfección con la trama de esta historia. Que así no lo parezca logró sacarme un par de lagrimas en el proceso.

 _ **¡Sin mas vamos a leer!**_

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son propiedad de _**Hiro Mashima**_ , yo solo los tomo para dejar salir a mi inspiración por un rato; de igual forma no busco ninguna ganancia de esto. De igual forma este fic Participa en el evento: **"Cita memorable"** del grupo en facebook: **_Gruvia en Fanfiction_.**

 **"...** ** _Hay una casa que podemos construir  
Cada habitación del interior está llena  
Con cosas de muy lejos  
Las cosas especiales que recopilo  
Cada una de ellas es para hacerte sonreír  
En un día lluvioso..."_**

 ** _A Million Dreams - The Greatest Showman OST._**

* * *

 _"No se puede negar, así la humanidad y quiera hacerse oídos sordos: Que la calma y la justicia poseen un sabor en extremo extraño. Ese que empapa las lenguas con vividas memorias del pasado cruel, aquel que hace remover a los mortales en sus camas en cuanto una fantasmal voz les susurra al oído, ese mismo que les hace emitir ruidosos chillidos y gimoteos por lo bajo. Quizá en por ello que el bravo guerrero de Esparta se niega a jugar con Morfeo, así ello implique angustia en la dulce Athena. Puede que sea ello lo ha provoque la dulce Alice decida llevar un nuevo amigo a un huraño y nervioso Cheshire; puesto que sabe que quizá, y solo quizá ello les permita crear un millón de sueños juntos"_

 **A Million Dreams.**

* * *

Tres meses, tres meses ya habían pasado desde aquel día en el que la gran guerra acabó, desde que aquella bestia con piel de oscuro ébano y escamas de brillante aguamarina desapareció de aquel mundo terrenal. Tres meses, noventa días y más de dos mil horas en las que los mortales parecían disfrutar de aquellas calmas y felices vidas; donde reían entre mil carcajadas, donde canturreaban al son del viento y hacían más de mil locuras que pasaban por sus cabellos. Y puede que las ninfas de divirtieran con sus cantos, quizá hasta los dioses curiosos alzaran sus cejar al ver tal escena; sin embargo, y pese a que las heridas físicas ya habían sanado (no sin dejar una que otra cicatriz), algunas otras mas clavadas en la mente que en el cuerpo, permanecían y se asentaban con fuerza como si se trataran de fierros calientes.

Y así no gustara mucho de ser testigo de ello una dulce mujer de finas hebras de mar, observa aquel oscuro panorama con una expresión de angustia en sus facciones; puesto que por mas que se esfuerza sabe que muchos de sus camaradas aun tienen problemas para dormir, pues es consciente de que estos aun tratan de asimilar las cosas ocurridas pese a que las pérdidas fueron realmente pocas. Lo sabe porque lo ha escuchado de la boca de la pequeña Levy, cuando entre diminutos susurros le confiesa tener una que otra pesadilla ocasional; lo comprende ya que su estimado Gajeel se lo ha dejado saber en cuanto la habla de lo aterrador que ahora le resulta el futuro; lo entiende así le duela saberlo en cuanto tiene oportunidad de cruzar miradas con su amado, pese a que este le diga con una casi imperceptible sonrisa que todo marcha bien.

Pero la mujer que antaño -llamaba a la lluvia- sabía que aquello es solo una vil mentira, una cruel treta que surgía en un intento por mantener su espíritu tranquilo, un engaño que nacía de la necesidad de no preocuparle. Mas ella no era tonta, así su dulce apariencia y gentil actitud mostraran ello; quizá por ello le reprendía y le rogaba que le dijera la verdad, mas este solo parpadeaba un par de veces antes de volver a esbozar aquella sonrisa (aquella sonrisa que en un punto logró hartar a la fémina). Así pasaron largos días y eternas horas, entre risas falsas, sonrisas fingidas y mentiras o por lo menos así fue hasta que una tarde aquella bola de nieve creció hasta desencadenar una pesada avalancha.

Fue aquel día en donde la noble maga de agua despertó sola en aquella cama (esa misma que compartía con el varón ocasionalmente), buscándole con cierto desespero por todo el apartamento, llamándole por su nombre en cuanto el nerviosismo se hizo más grande; tan solo para el final hallar una nota de papel en una de las mesas del lugar, leyendo su contenido solamente suspiró: El chico había marchado a una misión sin siquiera decirle. ¿Acaso estaba mal? Para nada, tan solo era que tenía un mal presentimiento recorriéndole toda la espina dorsal, porque al final acabó por suspirar de nueva cuenta, antes de prepararse para volver a su habitual tarea: Ayudar a que aquel gremio al que solía llamar hogar, volviese a su vieja gloria.

Mas la calma no era eterna y aquella estruendosa tarde un agitado grupo de magos no demoró en cruzar las antes bellas puertas del lugar; agitados como si hubiesen corrido una maratón, nerviosos como si hubiesen hecho el más terrible de los crímenes, pálidos como si hubiesen cruzado por una gran mansión cubierta de aterradores espectros, lastimados como si se trataran de pequeños magos inexpertos, trayendo a un inconsciente varón sobre la espalda de uno de los otros chicos. La primera llamada de alerta no tardó en darse, para que solo unos breves segundos después una acalorada multitud comenzara a revolotear por entre los pasillos, llamado a la pequeña Marvel en primera instancia, exigiendo que la vieja curandera se presente con prontitud; y la tormenta solo se acrecentó en el instante que la mujer con cabellera de océano enfocó su mirada zafirina en los orbes de oscuro ónix de uno de los asustados chicos.

— _Y-yo…_ — La voz trémula de Dragneel le hizo tiritar cual hoja de otoño. — _No sé qué fue lo que pasó, fue un error tonto. Estaba tan distraído…Debí de haberlo notado…Yo ¡Lo siento!_ —

 **~Ø~**

En un principio todos los murmullos se le hicieron tan irreales que imaginó que todo ello era una especie de sueño surrealista, uno de esos en donde la realidad y la ficción se mezclan de tal forma que resultaba una amalgama difícil de pasar (cual agua entintada); mas los murmullos se fueron haciendo más claros volviéndose voces angustiadas en el proceso, luego de ello le siguieron las incomodas sensaciones. Esas en donde sentía el doloroso ardor en uno de sus hombros, en donde el solo roce de las manos de la vieja mujer le provocaba unas inmensas ganas de forcejar, aquellos donde el solo roce del antiséptico y los vendajes le incitaban a gritar hasta perder la voz, esos mismos que agitaban su estomago al punto que añoraba devolver una comida que el día de hoy se había negado a comer. Aun así al final nada pasó, ningún movimiento surgió de su parte, ninguna palabrota escapó de sus labios, y tan solo se limitó a dejarse hacerse sin poner mayor resistencia. Puesto que Gray Fullbuster tan solo añoraba mantener lo ojos cerrados y tratar de dormir un rato.

Estaba cansado, de verdad que lo estaba, en verdad estaba agotado de todo lo que le rodeaba: estaba cansado de fingir que todo marchaba bien cuando en realidad nada lo hacía, exhausto de aparentar una falsa sonrisa ante las preguntas de ella con respecto a su estado de ánimo _"No pasa nada"_ o _"Solo exageras"_ era lo siguiente que salía de su boca en cuanto aquellos cuestionamientos aparecían. Mas aquello solo era una fachada para todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, tan solo una mascarada para encubrir aquellas noches que pasaba en vela observándole dormir aquellos días que compartían la cama, una actuación para ocultar lo nervioso que le ponían esas situaciones en donde se sentía abrumado de las multitudes y de su cercanía para con ella (esas en donde se sentía incapaz de protegerle de amenazas que sabía no existían), una treta para esconder esos momentos en donde tenía que ocultarse en algún baño (con la cabeza bajo el frio chorro de agua de algún lavabo) mientras trataba de no romper en llanto a causa de una angustia incontrolable.

En verdad estaba exhausto, de sí mismo, de lo caótico de su cabeza, de las pesadillas, y de aquellas intromisiones que no le dejaban ni un segundo solo; puede que fuera por ello que agradeció que la vieja mujer no notara que ya estaba despierto, quizá por ello estuvo más agradecido en cuanto esta marchó del lugar junto a todos sus improvisados ayudantes, quizá necesitaba quedarse a solas conviviendo con su propia angustia, en una lucha por ver quién quebraba primero al otro. Suspiró y sin mucho entusiasmo se atrevió por fin a abrir los ojos, enfocando de lleno su mirada de cobalto en la pared que tenía más cercana, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada; añorando gritar, o tirarse suavemente del cabello. Más ello no llegó a ser, puesto que el chirriar de la puerta y un suave murmullo a sus espaldas se lo impidieron.

— _Se que no duerme Gray-sama, conozco cuando solo está fingiendo_ — Un nudo en la boca del estomago de impidió hablar — _Pero entiendo que necesita descansar. Porlyusica-san lo dijo_ —

De nueva cuenta quiso desaparecer del lugar, pese a que al final terminó por mirarle; en cuanto su mano (¿temblorosa?) pequeña y tibia terminó enredada en sus oscuros cabellos.

— _¿Le gustaría hacer algo mañana? Lejos del gremio y de todos… ¡Algo me dice que le sentará de maravilla!_ — Su sonrisa algo rota logró desestabilizarle un poco.

Mucho más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Aun así y pese a ello terminó por acceder con un bajo murmullo.

Después de todo sentía que ya no podía perder más.

 **~Ø~**

Cana Alberona le había hablado en una ocasión de aquel lugar, un día en el que la sobriedad aun hacía parte su sistema; _"Una vez tuve que hacer una misión allí más joven. Es un lugar adorable Juvia"_ le había dicho entre sorbos a su botella de sake, Lockser tan dulce y curiosa como era le continuó escuchando; maravillada de la forma que describía todo, imaginando con una expresión de ternura en sus facciones todas aquellas bolas de pelos moviéndose entre sus piernas, fantaseando con poder pasear sus dedos entre tantas cabecitas peludas y que húmedas lenguas le mojaran los brazos. Ya un tiempo había pasado de aquella conversación y aun así a la mujer de cerúlea cabellera, el estar viviendo aquella situación aun le parecía un lejano sueño.

Puesto que nunca se habría imaginado estar en aquel sitio en compañía del frío mago de hielo, no habría llegado a pensar en tener algún plan relacionado con este en un lugar como el que visitaban, mucho menos que el otro accedería sin poner queja alguna y se moviera a su lado con una expresión que lograba desubicarla; porque era eso: La incertidumbre de no saber qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Fullbuster lo que lograba alterarle, sabía que había algo mal desde hace un tiempo atrás quizá por ello era que le preguntaba cada tanto por como sentía, puede que debido a ello le llamara con la voz entrecortada por el sueño en cuanto le descubría clavando su mirada en su propia persona, tal vez era a causa de su propio nerviosismo que le apretaba suavemente la mano en cuanto se hallaban junto a una multitud o le llamaba junto a la puerta del baño al ver que tardaba más de lo usual. Quizá aquello no fuera mucho, puede que su esfuerzo por hacerle sentir mejor no fuera la mayor de las cosas, pero si había una cosa que Juvia Lockser podría añorar en esos momentos era el poder escuchar una risa genuina de este y no aquella fachada que le quemaba el alma.

— _Creo que Gray-sama va a divertirse mucho hoy_ —Musitó colocando una sutil sonrisa en sus labios, en un torpe intento por lograr lo mismo en el varón. Mas lo único que logró fue un vago asentimiento de cabeza por parte de este.

Mas aquella tensa escena fue cambiando lentamente a medida que sus pasos fueron guiándoles al interior de la edificación; puesto que el muchacho sin que se notara mucho comenzó a cambiar ligeramente su expresión, a medida que iba paseando su mirada entre las jaulas del lugar, a medida que lentamente dejaba de apretar la mano de su compañera en un intento por ver más de cerca a los curiosos animales, a medida que se veía mucho mas relajado (además de curioso). Por su parte y con una expresión perfectamente mezclada de alegría y asombro Juvia Lockser agradecía el poder ser testigo de la escena, aquella en donde el otro pese a su desconfianza inicial parecía relajar ese recelo a permanecer a su lado y con cierta vergüenza (aquella que disimulaba con su habitual seriedad) le hablaba en un bajo murmullo.

─ _¿Podrías decirle a la encargada que nos deje ver a un par?_ ─ Le fue imposible no contener una sonrisa a la par que asentía.

Y en menos de un par de segundos ya estaba platicando con la mujer encargada del lugar; pidiendo con ojos de cachorro aquella curiosa petición.

Esa misma que con una tierna sonrisa accedió sin queja al respecto.

Luego fue turno de la maga azul de tomar la mano de su compañero y de un suave tirón llevarle a lo que parecía ser un gran jardín; aquel en donde pudo apreciar la expresión de infantil asombro (esa que jamás imaginó ver) en las facciones del varón, esa en donde con una dulce sonrisa y un sutil empujón en su hombro le indicó que podía acercarse primero, aquella en donde por primera vez en mucho tiempo se permitió volverle a admirar como la primera vez. Fascinada de aquella adorable faceta que en antaño no había tenido el privilegio de admirar.

 _Así supuso que hubiera sido ver a un pequeño Fullbuster en compañía de sus padres._

 _Acercándose con cierta timidez a los juguetones cachorros._

 _Mientras su infantil mirada le pedía permiso, tal y como lo habría hecho en antaño a un sonriente Silver._

 _Dejando que estos le olfatearan y le lamieran las palmas de las manos._

 _Una sonrisa surgió en los labios de Lockser mientras sin notarlo lagrimas de felicidad descendían por sus mejillas, sin poder creerse aquello de lo que era participe, perpleja de lo que sus oídos podían percibir luego de tres grises meses._

 _Una genuina y sincera risa del varón._

 **~Ø~**

Quizá para otros el estar en ese lugar habría sido aburrido, quizá hasta molesto e incomodo; pero si alguien podía preguntar a Gray Fullbuster que era lo que le producía estar en aquel jardín rodeado de tantas pequeñas bolas de pelo juguetonas e inocentes, es probable que hubiera dicho que aquel sitio le daba una extraña sensación de paz. Una calma que llevaba semanas sin sentir, un suave silencio que lograba apaciguar los intrusivos y negativos pensamientos que gustaban de no abandonar su cabeza.

¿Y la causa de ello? No podría definirla bien, tal vez diría que era una mezcla de factores, esos en donde el entusiasmo de la chica de hermosas hebras de mar le motivaba a tratar de salir del pozo en donde sentía estar, quizá fuera ese deseo de querer hacerla feliz pese a que no fuera el hombre más perfecto (o cuerdo, o completo) del mundo; o puede que fueran aquellas suaves y pequeñas criaturas, con sus ojos nobles y aquella mirada que mostraba una pureza que les impedía juzgarle, quizá fueran sus entusiastas ladridos y su inocencia pura lo que lograba centrar su mente con ideas menos turbias, puede que fuera aquellas auras gentiles que desprendían aquellas criaturas, aquellas que parecían haber sido puestas por los dioses para amar a los hombres sin importan como fueran. Grandes o pequeños, nobles o crueles, rotos o en una sola pieza; para ellos al parecer lo único que valía es que aquel humano siguiera respirando, tan solo para obsequiarles todo su cariño y amor, para acompañarles en sus alegrías y consolarles en sus pesares, para permanecer a su lado por el tiempo que estuvieran en esta tierra.

Sin embargo y pese a lo concentrado que parecía estar entre tantos animales (así sus risas indicaran otra cosa), un par de cosas lograron perturbar aquella peculiar calma en el mago con cabellos de noche: La primera fue la inesperada intromisión de una regordeta bola de bola de pelos a su campo de visón, esa misma que con una hiperactiva energía se abalanzó con tal fuerza que le hizo caer de espaldas, esa misma que con desbordante alegría se dispuso a atacar su rostro con húmedas y tibias lamidas, aquella que no dejaba de balancear un cola en un errático bamboleo, aquella que entre ladridos no dejaba de rodearle. Allí le fue imposible no tomar al pequeño en brazos por encima de los otros, sonriendo un poco ante los efusivos ladridos, pasando sus dedos por aquel curioso pelaje entremezclado entre negros y grises, acariciando suavemente las orejas de este (donde una ya se alzaba erguida mientras la otra se doblaba ocasionalmente), soltando pequeñas risas ante los mordisqueos a sus dedos.

La segunda fue un sonido que logró sacarle un pequeño escalofrío, puesto que aquello sonaba demasiado similar a un gimoteo; ante tal situación Fullbuster le buscó con la mirada, tan solo para hallarse con quien producía aquel sonido tan peculiar. No se trataba de otra sino de la mujer de agua, aquella que pese a lloriquear por lo bajo parecía estar de un estado de ánimo lleno de plenitud y gozo, puesto que los cielos seguían despejados y conservando aquel brillante tono azul, porque pese a los gimoteos podía escuchar un par de risillas por lo bajo, porque así tibias gotas saladas se deslizasen por sus facciones, la gran sonrisa que adornaba sus labios y aquel suave carmín que teñía sus mejillas parecían estar tatuados en su piel. Algo confuso el varón inclinó un poco en la cabeza, cosa que también pareció imitar el cachorro que jugaba entre sus brazos.

 _Quizá por ello fue que sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto de entre la multitud de animales._

 _Con el peculiar cachorro siguiéndole de cerca._

 _Puede que por ello cruzara miradas con ella._

 _Y esbozara una sutil sonrisa al igual que la fémina._

 _Tal vez eso le impulsó a tomar al cachorro en brazos nuevamente, dejando que este paseara su juguetona lengua por las mejillas de la maga de agua._

 _Después de todo, quería compartir con ella esa inocente felicidad._

 _Ya que gracias a ella se había olvidado por un rato de los malos momentos._

 _Ya que así fuese un desastre con las palabras, para él ella era irremplazable._

 _Era su todo, su musa, su sueño más anhelado, su más grande inspiración._

 _Y le amaría en esta vida y en la otra._

 **~Ø~**

─ _¿Ronin?_ ─ Aun podía recordar la voz del varón resonar en sus oídos con un tono un tanto curioso; sin poder apartar sus dedos del pequeño animalito que volvía a reposar entre sus brazos, aquel que parecía tener un lugar especial entre tantos otros cachorros. Por su parte a Lockser le fue imposible no soltar una dulce risa al ser partícipe de toda aquella escena, al ser testigo de tan dulce faceta en aquel frio chico, esa misma que parecía ser un lujo que pocos no podrían darse; con una sonrisa en los labios asintió ante la pregunta del varón de hielo.

─ _Sí, se les llamaba así a los samurái que no tenían un amo al cual servir Gray-sama_ ─ Su dulce tono de voz parecía dulce miel añorada por los osos, esa misma que logró que el Devil Slayer soltara una sutil risa por lo bajo (o quizá fuera cosa del cachorro que le lamía los dedos); sin darse cuenta del porque la mujer que antes traía a la lluvia consigo volvió a reír con un inocente gesto, dejando que el resto de cachorros juguetearan alrededor suyo. ─ _Quizá este pequeño lo que necesita sea un nuevo amo que le guie ¿No lo cree así?_ ─

Otra sonrisa de su parte, pequeños animalitos jugando a su lado, le fue complicado ignorar la curiosa expresión del azabache.

─ _¿Pretendes que lo lleve conmigo?_ ─ Una pregunta que voló en el aire, un asentimiento por parte de la fémina, una casi imperceptible sonrisa proveniente de él.

Porque puede que para otros aquello sonase como una locura, pero para ambos aquello era una dulce aventura.

Una pequeña travesía que recorrerían juntos, tal vez con un nuevo amigo con ellos, tal vez con cientos de aventuras y sonrisas que contar, quizá con pequeñas piezas que poco a poco se iban haciendo parte de un colorido rompe cabezas, quizá armando poco a poco un destino sin lluvias y sin pesadillas. Después de todo tendrían mil atardeceres juntos y un millón de sueños por cumplir.

* * *

Y creo que estoy satisfecha con el resultado final, se que no es mucho, se que no parece gran cosa pero creo que hay una creencia muy mía dentro de esto: _"Los animalitos vinieron al mundo a hacérnoslo un poquito mas sencillo"_ suena súper tonto y hasta medio fantasioso, pero soy de ese tipo de personas que piensa que el amor más puro de este mundo te lo brinda un animal, que no te juzga y le da igual como seas ¡Para ellos siempre serán los numero uno!

Así que tienen la oportunidad, o si los tienen: _**¡Vayan y abracen a los suyos!**_ Ellos siempre agradecen una muestra de afecto.

No es mas por hoy.

Así que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, queja, berrinche o intento suicida (?) pueden depositarlo en un bonito review. Y recuerden: _**¡Un review hace a sus autores favoritos un poquito mas felices!**_

 _ **Nos vemos pronto!**_

 _ **"**_ ** _Todas las noches que me acuesto en la cama  
_** ** _Los colores más brillantes llenan mi cabeza  
_** ** _Un millón de sueños me mantienen despierto  
_** ** _Pienso en lo que el mundo podría ser  
_** ** _Una visión del mundo que veo  
_** ** _Un millón de sueños es todo lo que se necesitará  
_** ** _Un millón de sueños para el mundo que vamos a hacer..."_**

 ** _A Million Dreams - The Greatest Showman OST_**


End file.
